Nothing Will Be The Same
by ShelbyBelieberX
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen is a 16 year old girl. She has everything she has ever wanted; She's pretty, She has nice parents, and awesome friends. But when the love of her life breaks her heart, how will she cope? LEMONS :
1. Malfunctions

Disclaimer: No. I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer, or Jacob Black. If I did, I would be rich, and me and Jacob would be breaking beds right now. :D no. seriously.

**A/N: Hey guys. So this will be my first fan fiction and I really hope it's not too horrible. :D This idea has been a plot bunny in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it out. Please Review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for the story please. Tell Me. ****J**

Jacob leaned down and pressed his soft lips to my mouth. I kissed back passionately. His lips moved from my face to my neck and then on to-

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" screamed Dad at the top of his lungs, waking me.

Crap. I thought to myself. I had been having these dreams for a month now. I wondered what they meant? Did I love Jacob?

"NO! You do NOT love that useless, lazy, annoying MUTT!" yelled dad, barging into my room.

"Dad. Not now. It's 8 in the morning. Let me sleep!" I said, turning back over and closing my eyes. He didn't move from his spot; I could still feel his presence.

"What the hell is your malfunction, Edward?" asked mom, walking into my bedroom, clad in a Blue robe. Mom had never been one for pink or purple, or anything girly for that matter.

"Renesmee had a dream about Jacob." said dad, glaring at me.

"That's it? You woke up the whole house and probably all of central florida for that matter, because of a DREAM? Edward get out. I'll talk to her." she said, sitting on my bed.

"Your dad has officially lost it, Nessie." said mom, rolling her eyes. I laughed. "So you're having dreams about Jacob again?"

"Yeah.. I mean, I guess it makes sense. He IS my best friend and all.. But I just don't understand it all." I said, confused.

"It's only natural, Ness. You've known him your whole life." said mom.

"So you don't care?" I asked mom.

"No, Renesmee. I don't care. You can't control your feelings." she said, smiling.

"But what about dad?"

"Screw your dad. He'll get over it." I laughed.

"Thanks Mom." I said, hugging her.

"No problem. Now go back to bed. I think your father and I are going to go get breakfast somewhere, unless you want to go.. But I just thought you'd want to continue your dream." she said with a grin.

"MOM!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"You have to ask?" I said, glaring at her. "Now if you don't mind, I am just going to go back to bed."

"I thought so." she said, smirking.

"Oh my god, mom. Fine. I'm coming." I said, pushing the covers off of me. Everyone in this house was completely insane except for me.

(Jacob's POV)

I walked up the steps to Nessie's house and knocked on the door before entering. Bella appeared wearing a frilly apron.

"Jake! Where the hell have you been?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Werewolf duties." I said. "Is Ness here?"

"Um yeah. She's just taking a shower. You can go wait for her if you want." said Bella with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I will." I replied, walking up the stairs to her bedroom and sitting on her bed. I had been in her room a few times, but I had never really looked around. She had photos everywhere. Renesmee loved taking pictures. She always had a camera with her. Above her ceiling she had a colossal poster of some idiot named Robert Pattinson. I rolled my eyes. I noticed there were books everywhere, on her bed, on her desk, even in the floor. I picked one up titled _The Summer I Turned Pretty _and flipped through it. Something fell out and on to the floor. I picked it up. I smiled when I realized it was a picture of us. She had drawn little pink hearts in the corners. I replaced the photo back to it's place in the book and waited. A few minutes later, Nessie walked out of her bathroom wearing only a towel. A very short towel. _Stop looking, you pervert, _I thought to myself.

"Well, hello there." I said, grinning. She gasped.

"Jacob! Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the-" she stopped and looked down at herself. "JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY? I won't look! I promise!" I whined.

"OUT. NOW. Or I swear I will cut your balls off and hang them on a Christmas tree. I am NOT kidding." she said, a look of utter fury on her face. I couldn't help but laugh; she was so adorable when she was pissed off.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going." I said, still choking on laughter as I shut her door.


	2. Flawless

_**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! (: OR JACOB BLACK, UNFORTUNATELY. *SNIFF***_

_**A/N: HELLOOOO MY LOVELY READERS. I FEEL LIKE TYPING IN CAPS FOR SOME REASON. ITS COOL, RIGHT? NO? oh. Crap. Well, anyway, this chapter is based on something that happened to me 2 weeks ago. *sob* It broke my heart. And yes, I so used names. Hehe. Sorry Drew. (: Anywhoo, please review. Enjoy.**_

_(Jacob's POV)_

_I was sitting in Bella's Living room watching TV. Edward and Bella had gone out for the night. I was there so Nessie wouldn't be by herself when she got home; she had gone skating with her friends. I flipped through the channels, bored. There wasn't anything good on. I finally settled for some stupid reality show on Vh1. I was actually starting to get into it when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like a car door slamming. Nessie was back. The front door opened and she came in. _

"_Hey. Did you have fu-" I started to say. Then I saw her face. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. She looked on the verge of crying. "Renesmee what's wrong?" _

_She closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. She was still beautiful, even crying. Her lip quivered. She had the most pained look on her face. She threw herself at me, her body shaking with sobs. I held her close and rubbed her back, comforting her for what felt like hours. She finally sat up and looked at me._

"_Whose ass am I kicking?" I asked. _

"_Drew." she said, another tear falling as she said his name. _

"_Oh. That idiot you like? What the hell did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you I'm going to-" I said. She interrupted me. _

"_No he didn't hurt me. Atleast not like you're talking about." she said._

"_What did he do?" _

"_We got there and he didn't even say a word to me. He had the nerve to say hey to Courtney but he cant say hey to me. Then Tamara came over to where we were sitting and started asking if she could ask drew out for me over and over again. she went over to drew and asked him if he knew me and he acted like he didn't know me. I finally told her to do what she wanted because she was going to anyway. She asked him and he said he was going to cry because I wouldn't go out with him and I was like oh my god you freakin idiot. And then Gabbie skated over to us and asked me out for drew. I started smiling like a babbling idiot and was like almost crying because I was so happy. Then drew got mad at her because he didn't tell her to do that. Then he started saying I like her no I don't yes I do and all I freaking wanted was a hey. That would have made my day." she began crying again. _

"_I'm kicking his ass." I said. _

"_No you're not. He doesn't deserve that. I don't want you to do that." she said, looking at me. _

"_Why? He was a complete jackass to you, Renesmee!" I said, trying to knock some sense into her._

"_Because.. never mind." _

"_Because of what?" _

"_Nothing, Jacob." she said._

"_I wanna know." I said. _

"_Because…"I can't say 'screw him' to the guy that I have come the closest to being fully in love with. I still would do anything for him and it sucks because I know he wouldn't do the same for me. That hurts more than anything, but I just can't stop loving him, believe me I've tried. And even though I know he's a jerk, and I know all that he's gonna do is hurt me, I still love him. I still want him, and I hate myself for it.." she began trembling, and placed an arm around her torso. She looked so much like Bella after Edward had left her. The sudden impulse overtook me and I found myself kissing her. _

_It's the first kiss it's flawless 3_

(Nessie's POV)

It was all so sudden. First, I was crying and telling what happened, and then… Jacob's lips were on mine. Surprisingly, I found myself kissing him back. He pulled away.

"Sorry. I just felt like you needed that." he said, grinning at me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He said, the smirk still present on his face.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said, hugging him. "Thank you, Jacob. You're the best."

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. The sobs started as soon as the door was shut, as I knew they would.

(Jacob's POV)

As soon as her door shut I could hear her crying. I was definitely going to have a talk with this Drew guy. Atleast my kiss had calmed her down for a few minutes. Wait. I kissed Nessie. Oh shit. Edward wasn't going to like that.

**A/N: I like freakin love reviews. They make my day. So.. Go ahead and make my day! Please? Pretty please with Jacob Black on top? Don't even lie. You know you want him on top of you ;) **


	3. I take a step back and let you go

Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight. If I did, I would have gotten to meet Taylor Lautner in person and maybe, by some little chance, he would have fallen in love with me. *sigh*

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY. I'M DYING HERE. I'm really really sorry for the delay in updates but I have been so busy with school and I have virtually no time to write. Thank you to fanpire nikki for favoriting my story (: I thought no one was reading. Anyhoo, this chapter is again loosely based on something that happened to me a few days ago. Sigh. **

Jacob and I had decided to go to Walmart because, One, we were bored. And two, Walmart was 5 minutes away from our house.

I was pushing the cart down the aisle when I saw him. Drew.

"Oh my god. Oh no. Oh no. Oh, please No." I said, a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacob, looking at me, concerned.

"It's him. Jacob, It's him." I said, closing my eyes. He hadn't seen me yet, thankfully.

"Who?"

"Drew." I said, concentrating on looking anywhere but at him. I knew he would see me if I didn't move. I ducked in a random aisle. Drew turned his head and looked. DAMMIT. I looked back at him, wondering how his big brown eyes had such an effect on me. I knew he knew it was me. I was trying really hard not to cry. He looked away for a moment. I couldn't take it anymore. He stared at me as I ran past him and out of the store, crying. I ran all the way home, Jacob following me. When I reached my house, I sprinted through the yard and into the woods to my favorite spot. It was a small clearing in the forest, a lone cherry tree in the middle of it. I flung myself beneath the cherry tree and cried. I tried at first to keep my sobs silent, but then I just gave up. The whole scene depicted sad beauty to me. A cherry tree all by itself, with a sad girl crying beneath it. There was nothing else beautiful about me at that moment. My mind was giving up on me and I felt a sense of drifting away into blissful nothingness, where I felt no emotion.

I woke up to find a butterfly perched on my hand. It flew away as soon as I moved my hand. A cherry blossom fell from the tree and landed on my cheek. I giggled quietly.

"Sad, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. I jumped. I turned and saw Drew, leaning against the tree behind me. I sat there, stunned. "How something so beautiful can waver and fall in a second." A tear fell down my cheek.

"Just go, Drew." I whispered.

"No. I know I've hurt you somehow and I don't like seeing you like this and knowing it's all my fault." he said, looking at me with his stupid big brown eyes.

"You don't care about me."

"I never meant to hurt you." he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, because in the end that's exactly what you did. You destroyed me. You broke my heart. All I ever did was love you. I'm sorry I can't be good enough for you. I love you. I want you more than anything. But I'm letting you go. I'm setting you free, and in a way, I'm setting myself free."

_I take a step back, and let you go. Told you I'm not bulletproof now you know…_

I kissed his cheek and walked away, taking one last glance at him.

_She's strong enough to walk away, but broken enough to look back._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I stepped out of the clearing. I wiped it away and told myself that I would never cry over him again. I entered my room to find Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"You're probably wondering what happened between me and Drew." I said.

"Yeah. You could say that." he said, looking at me.

"I finally let him go. I had to. I've decided that I'm falling in love with someone else."

"Who would that be?" he asked, confused.

"You." I said, kissing him.

**A/N: CLICK THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON! CLICK IT. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA CLICK IT. IF YOU CLICK IT, TAYLOR LAUTNER WILL SPRING OUT OF A CORN COB AND ASK YOU TO HAVE HIS BABIES. Seriously. **


End file.
